This year we reported the crystal structure of the fluorogenic aptamer Mango-III, and the results of structure-guided engineering and re-selection efforts (in collaboration that have yielded an RNA with a fluorescence turn-on of over 5000-fold, the brightest reported so far. We have also performed initial experiments with the X-ray free electron laser, which open the way to eventual determination of a femto-second resolution molecular movie that details the structural changes of the RNA-fluorophore complex as it is photoactivated, fluoresces and decays. In addition, we have explored the structural basis for non-specific fluorescence enhancement by G-quadruplexes by following up on our previous structural work on the Corn fluorescence turn-on aptamer.